


Highschool Sport

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Basketball AU, Edited 11/4/16, M/M, Self-Indulgent Basketball AU, i kinda regret making bob evil, lots of cameo ships you'll see them if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan pulled me into a kiss and at that moment nothing in the world mattered but him, In that moment, I didn't even care that everyone was watching us, I didn't care about the more popular Football (Grid Iron in america) Jocks with no brains and their annoying stereotypically blonde cheerleader girlfriends that enjoyed shoving emo basketball kids into lockers. Only Ryan Mattered and I couldn't care less about everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool Sport

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school in like 30 minutes so yeah, it's a bit shit.
> 
> EDIT: It's been less than a year since I posted this, and my writing style has changed so much. Also I can actually spell and use correct grammar now...

15 seconds on the clock, I was lining up a shot, we were drawing with the other team, my boyfriends team, I threw the ball, Goal. Suddenly I felt something connect with my face, I drew my hand up to my nose, pulled it down and looked at it, blood, my eye was hurting and my nose was bleeding, Great. The first half was over, we still had the other half so I need to be ok to play.

My best friend, Spencer, told me to go to the bathroom and that he would be there as soon as possible. I did as he asked and went to the bathroom, I grabbed some paper towels and wet them under the tap, I held them up to my nose and tried to clean away the blood, I was about to get new paper towels when the door burst open, Three people walked in, Spencer, his boyfriend, Jon and my boyfriend, Ryan.

  
"Beebo! are you ok! How's your nose?" Jon asked me frantically even though we were beating his team,  
"I'm 'kay, Jon, the person mostly missed and hit my eye, it'll probably bruise and swell, Could you and Spence get my some ice or somethin'?" I said  
"Course B!" Jon said, pulling Spencer out the door, Jon always worries way to much.  
"I'll get you some more paper towels" Ryan said to me. He walked over to the machine that dispenses (De-Spencers) all of the paper towels and grabbed some fresh clean ones,  
"Here babe," Ryan murmured pulling the bloodied ones out of my hands and handing my the freshly wet new ones, "Ew, Blood" he muttered under his breath  
"Thanks Ry"  
"You're welcome" he replied and kissed my forehead.  
Me and Spencer's coach walked into the bathroom to ask if I was ok to play the next half  
"Yes!" I exclaimed "I wanna play"  
"Alright but be careful" She cautioned me.

  
We walked back out on the court, and were greeted with Spence and Jon running up to us.  
"B! put this ice on your eye for a while or it'll swell really badly!" Jon said, running up to me  
"OI! JON, RYAN, WHY'RE YA TALKING TO THE DWEEB TEAM (get it, like Dream Team, no... ok...) THEY'RE THE OPPOSITION YOU IDIOTS!" Bob Bryar called from across the court  
"BOB BRYAR DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE OR SO HELP ME YOU WIL NOT BE ABLE TO PLAY THE NEXT HALF, I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE TASTING IT FOR WEEKS!" Spencer yelled back  
"OOOH, I'M SO FUCKING SCARED!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP BOB! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR MOTHER FUCKING OPINION AND I'LL TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND ALL I LIKE" Jon screamed. Silence fell, Jon never raises his voice and he never ever swears, until finally all hell broke loose and Bob started screaming again  
"BOYFRIEND? I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN! AND DON'T TELL ME RYAN'S DATING 'WHERE THE WILD THINGS AREN'T'" gesturing at me.  
"I AM, FUCKFACE" Ryan yelled and then kissed me, to prove his point, carefully avoiding my nose.  
"MOTHERFUCK-" Bob started to yell until our coaches walked up to us and told us that the half was starting, and if we didn't stop fighting we would be sitting out of the half.

 

We walked onto court and quickly stretched, Gerard Way walked into the center circle as the jump ball guy for their team, so, to be funny, we sent in his brother, Mikey, to verse him, we walked up and got ready, some of us on one side of the circle, some on the other, so no matter who hit the ball we had a chance of catching it,  
"Good luck little brother" we heard Mikey say to Gee  
"Mikes, I'm older than you" Gee replied, exasperated  
"Yeah, but I'm Taller than you" Mikey giggled,  
"Ha Ha Ha" Gee said sarcastically

  
The referee blew the whistle indicating the start and quickly walked to the goal circle, Mikey and Gerard got ready to jump, the ref released the ball. Mikey got there first by a quarter of an inch, and tapped it to me, I quickly passed to a guy in our team, Josh Dun, who passed to his boyfriend Tyler Joseph. Tyler was dribbling down the court when Jon got the ball from him, he started dribbling then threw it to Ryan, who tossed the ball, semi-haphazardly when he saw Spencer charging at him. Goal, he was on the three point line which meant their team was now winning by one point.

 

I took the throw-in and tossed it to Spence, but it was intercepted by Gee's boyfriend, Frank Iero, who, fun fact, is the shortest member of their team. But while Frank was short, he makes up for it with speed. He dribbled down the court then tossed it to Mikey's Boyfriend Ray Toro, who did a quick layup and got it in.

This time, Alex Gaskarth, a guy in our team, took the throw-in, throwing it to Jack Barakat, his boyfriend, Jack caught it and dribbled down the court and got a quick goal, we were losing by one point again now, but that's better than losing by three, Bob took their throw-in and tried to throw to Kellin Quinn, but Hayley Williams, a member of our team, intercepted and dribbled into our side of the court, she threw the ball to me and I dribbled the remaining length of the court, I threw the ball to Vic Fuentes, Kellin's Boyfriend, who threw it into the goal just as the buzzer sounder for the end of the game, we had won by one point. Bob looked furious, Jon and Ry came over and congratulated us, as did Ray, Gee, Frankie and Kellin.  
"Congrats little brother, but you wont win next time" Gee said to Mikey, who giggled and pulled his brother into a hug.

Ray walked up to Mikey and kissed his forehead muttering a congratulations.

  
Ryan pulled me into a kiss and at that moment nothing in the world mattered but him, In that moment, I didn't even care that everyone was watching us, I didn't care about the more popular Football (Not Soccer, Football, with goal posts, ahh you get what I mean) Jocks with no brains and their annoying stereotypical blonde cheerleader girlfriends that enjoyed shoving emo basketball kids into lockers. Only Ryan Mattered and I couldn't care less about everything else.


End file.
